


The Name Winchester

by MHWK



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Elderly Dean Winchester, Elderly Sam Winchester, Original Character(s), Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:04:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MHWK/pseuds/MHWK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Apocalypse makes another attempt at rearing its ugly head years after Sam and Dean sealed Lucifer away. This time however, they're too old to stop it, and so the responsibility of stopping Lucifer from destroying the world falls upon the shoulders of one who certainly does not want to follow the the path laid before them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue:

I’ve been told all my life that I don’t look like a Molly. It’s my name. It’s always what I’ve been called. That is, until I hit puberty. At twelve years old my parents abandoned me on the doorstep of my great-grandfather’s house. The moment he opened the door with a bottle of whiskey in his hand, my parents sped away behind me. 

“I’m Molly,” was as far as I got when he grabbed my arm. He stared at it and the mark that had only recently appeared. Then he looked at his own arm. The bottle broke. He held me tightly. And on his knees he sobbed. 

I hadn’t known my great-grandfather until that very moment, I had never met him before. But I knew his name. Everyone in the family knew his name. And from then on, his name became mine.

My name is Molly Winchester. I am the great-granddaughter of Dean Winchester. And this is my story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if these first few chapters seem... like super crap. I've been sick and well, they've seemed like a good idea at a time. When I feel better and review them, I'll berate myself for writing junk so you readers won't have to do it. :)

Chapter One

Dean Winchester took me in. But we didn’t stay at his home. He abandoned that home in Kansas. He got rid of it as if it were a long time coming, called his brother, and took me to the Men of Letters bunker. Everything was covered in dust, but in a few short hours at least a few of the main rooms were livable. 

When my great-uncle Sam arrived, I sat down at the table while they discussed my future. The famous brothers were back together again because of me, but they weren’t as young as they had once been. In fact, the first conversation they had was about installing a lift so that they didn’t always have to come in through the garage.

“Sammy,” Dean said, his voice gruff with age and experience. “You really think we’re going to be coming and going at all hours of the day anymore?”

Sam laughed, “Alright. Alright. We’ll send the kid.”

My training started immediately. It was mostly instruction. They couldn’t get in and fight with me at their age, but their eye for detail was still as accurate as ever. 

Before they let me venture out on my own, I had to pass my driver’s test. And my first hunt? Well that was an adventure all it’s own. My first hunt was a werewolf. I took it down with Sam and Dean shouting instructions from the passenger and back seats of the Impala. I got tossed around a bit, but it ended well. 

That was how my career began. That was how I became a hunter. 

At dinner that night, Sam laughed heartily. “I get it now! Molly! M.O.L.--”

Dean chuckled. “Men of Letters… Damn. I never met your parents, but I guess they knew enough.”

I didn’t say anything. To know that I had possibly been named with the Men of Letters in mind and a Hunter last name… It made me wonder a bit.

I had always thought of my parents as family, until I realized they were never coming back for me. I thought that there was no way I would ever feel at home again, but I did. Living with two elderly men, my great-grandparents, that was home. The bunker? I was home there. 

I didn’t look like them. My skin was darker, as were my eyes. My hair was curlier. But they were blood. They were my family. And I realized quite quickly that wherever Sam and Dean were, then that’s where I belonged. 

My life continued on, and eventually I was hunting on my own. I took Baby, I learned to care for her, and I returned home to the bunker as soon as I could. But I still checked in every night. I learned that everything that went bump in the night knew about a particular 1967 Chevrolet Impala. It was a symbol that something was coming to put a stop to them, even if it hadn’t been seen in quite some time. That car was immortal, just like the Winchesters.

 

One night, shortly after my twenty-fifth birthday, I went out on a hunt. Sam had said it was a demon. 

“Just say Cristo if you’re unsure,” he had told me. “It’ll reveal itself.”

I didn’t have a chance to even start looking for the demon. She found me the moment I stepped out of the car.

“You’re the last Winchester?” she scoffed as she approached, her heeled boots clacking on the asphalt. 

“Last I checked, I wasn’t the last,” I replied as I stepped away from the car. If it was going to turn into a fight, I didn’t want Baby getting injured.

She chuckled and brushed back her long straight hair. She was a pretty blonde. Her eyebrows were done just right. “Well, I mean other than your two ancient caretakers, but they’re just barely holding on, aren’t they?”

“I do have terrible parents out there somewhere,” I laughed.

“Well, not anymore,” she said and twirled her fingers in the air. “You see, once upon a time there was a coming apocalypse.”

I made certain to show her the knife in my hand. The demon blade carried by Sam and Dean, taken from the demon Ruby. “Don’t think I know my biblical history?” I asked. 

“I’m certain you’ve had an interesting history lesson,” she said. “But you see, it’s all coming around again.”

“You’re a bit mouthy,” I grumbled.

“I lured you here so we could talk, Winchester,” she griped. “Your family has been targeted. Your caretakers were the vessels for Michael and Lucifer and with them… unsuitable with age. Well, that just leaves you. It’s the race to the last vessel.”

“They’re locked in the cage,” I said. 

“And it’s only a matter of time before their freed, so I’m asking you. Help us set this right. You bear the Mark of Cain, you were made for Lucifer!”

I was done with hearing her talk. I watched her insides flash with that orange light and I went home. 

Yet, her words resonated in my head. She spoke to me like I would be on her side, like we were friends. And when I told Sam and Dean about what had been said to me, Dean was quick to shed tears. Knowing that that was it, just the three of us left from what was becoming a big happy family, I wasn’t sure if he could take it. 

I hugged him, and that broke everything down. With a comforting embrace, he was able to let it all out. And with Sam there, holding his hands from across the table, he could do it safely. 

“We didn’t want this for you,” Sam said to me. 

I said, “It’s okay. I just won’t do it.”

“If the angels get involved again--” Sam began.

“Then I’ll deal with it. But I’m not going to be a pawn.” I patted Dean’s shoulder and added, “Not like the two of you were!”

Dean choked on his tears. “That’s not fair!” he laughed.

“Don’t cry so much, old man,” I told him. “You’re gonna dehydrate.”

“Punk-ass kid,” he said and patted my arm. 

With a sigh, Sam said, “You can’t hide down here for the rest of your life, Molly. We have to think of something.”

“Sam, Dean?” I said as I draped my arms around Dean’s neck as I stood behind him. “Either of you still keep in touch with Uncle Castiel and Uncle Crowley?”


End file.
